warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Patchfeather14
Re:Plans Hm, I think it'd definitely be an interesting twist... Perhaps this "murdered childhood friend" could be Thunderblaze/paw? So then she wouldn't have to suffer through all that drama with him, and then Orchid and Creek could be forced to work together, and become friends. Yeah, you should make Stone as well, that's always an important part of Creek's background. Silverstar 21:36, December 2, 2016 (UTC) We'll have to see, there'll be a character limit, and with 7+ factions, I have to be careful with my character amount. Silverstar 23:21, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Sure, sounds like a good idea to me. Silverstar 22:34, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Chaaaat? Silverstar 23:44, December 3, 2016 (UTC) The Wind Chasers Hey, I was wondering if you'd be willing to make a few cats in the The Wind Chasers, I need mates for Spiritpaw, Thornpaw, and Sphealspots. Although, with Spheal it depends on what the cat is like. With Spiritpaw, he can remain living for however long, she'll have a total of five litters. Thorn will have only one but either she will die or they'll break up. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:29, December 6, 2016 (UTC) His original mate was Orchidfrost, however I'm not sure if Whiskers still whats them together or if shes decided to delete Orchid so idk. Just pick a personality for her and we can roleplay and see if they work ^^ also they're allowed to have powers I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:57, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Also if you'd like one of your Clan cats to get with mine; For SuC I have Littleclaw and Reedfeather, although she won't have kits I think? SprC Dewlcaw, I'm not sure about her, but I do want Shadestorm to have a SprC lady after his relationship with Wasp. In AC, I have Sorrelstar but she's not open I think I haven't decided and I have Rooknose. In WinterClan I have Dawnnose, shes legit open but I think she's a player. In SplC I have Shrewcloud and In NA I have Frostshore and Aldercloud, you know Alderkit from FCRPW as you know, and my FreeClan aren't open. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 20:08, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Okay, if your okay with it Reedfeather and Ravenflight can become mates but she won't have kits unless I randomly change my mind. As of now I''m not sure, if she does she'd only have one litter right before she retires as elder. For AutumnClan, I have Sorrelstar's younger sister, bumblefern that can be mates with Spottedflamne. She'd have like two litters at the most. For WC for Talon I have Dawnnose, she's a big trouble maker. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 20:31, December 6, 2016 (UTC) We can start BumbleXSpotted now if you want. As well as Reed. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 20:46, December 6, 2016 (UTC) If you'd like to request a FreeClan cat, its now unlocked and open. Please use the format of : Name :Apearance: :Character: :Family: :Rank: :Other I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 17:22, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Also we can start ReedXFeather and Dawn can interact with talon I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 17:28, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Hye, just here to let you know that the life image you have for Spiderfeather is a brown mink or could be used as a Siamese as I formerly used it for Siamese on Rippedwing. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 15:07, December 8, 2016 (UTC) If you need any more help with that see here. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 15:10, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, Leg is the one that helped me understand them so hopefully that link I gave you will. Also If you still need him as a pale mink I found the perfect image ^^ Also did you want him to have a sibling? If so I could make a character, maybe his half sibling? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 15:18, December 8, 2016 (UTC) this or this. Alright, I'll make them now, did you have any plans on their parents and who they were? If not I have an idea of it if you'd like to hear. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 15:27, December 8, 2016 (UTC) No problem on the image, I got it off of tumblr. My idea was that as a kitten Spiderfeather's father could have left his mother, assuming for my idea they were both SprC cats, for a SplC queen, during this he had three, two of which were stillborn and the last was the daughter he so much wanted. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 15:33, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Do you want to own the father or should I? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 15:41, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Ooh we should have Spiderfeather and Riverface eventually meet up before finding out their half sibs...like at the gathering or something I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 15:42, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Since Riverface's mother isn't a mink, the father would have to be in order for both to be minks. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 15:44, December 8, 2016 (UTC) I have AutumnClan but Rook won't have successor until after she decides to step down. Also Could he be deceased, I have him as deceased in River's lineage for her backstory. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 15:48, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Also here's an image for him. right_here I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 15:48, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Completely, I need to make the cat that will get her prego later on as she'll step down once finding out she's expecting. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:48, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Rook wouldn't stay mates with them..if she did get prego. She'd leave them the second she knew she was, as she'd feel like she had betrayed StarClan. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 17:34, December 8, 2016 (UTC) What'll be his name and desc.? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 17:37, December 8, 2016 (UTC) How about Bramblefoot? Also what Clan would he be in? I'd like it to be an outer Clan relationship in which she won't tell him til later when their warriors. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 20:29, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Hye here on account of Bramblefoot. First none of the abbreviations would be SC since we have three Clans that start with S. Secondly if none of the current active users own the original Bramblefoot then please move his oage over ti that and name the current for deletion. If one if us di then he should be named Bramblefoot (SplC) I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 02:34, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Yes please. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 04:06, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Ah finally, I finished Shrewcloud's appearance section..that was so hard anyway. Do you think you'd be able to do her set? I suck at tabbies plus she's got three diff tabby designs. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 20:46, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Okay, please follow her appearance section ^^ Its pretty easy as is tbh I just cant do tabbies yet I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 20:51, December 15, 2016 (UTC) A friend is good for now, his mate will have to be decided in roleplay. Silverstar 02:21, December 16, 2016 (UTC) So what do you think of the new design? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 17:11, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, I thought we could go with some new materials for backgrounds and stuff since restarting the wiki. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 17:19, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Do you mind if Stoneblaze adopts a few babies of mine, theirs only two Lightningkit and Ivykit. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 22:11, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Alright works for me. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 22:33, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Chat? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 22:45, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey! It's nice to meet you too man. I'm Erdich, but totally feel free to call me Coop/Cooper - it's just a lot easier ^^ I look forward to future interactions between some of our cats ^^ 03:17 Sat Dec 24 2016 Surprise Happy Greetings. I was wondering as I'm thinking if a successor for Ant, if I chose Creek could my little Lightning succeed him. This would only leave me when the time comes with about one or two leaders. Plus your fairly active. However I want Lightning to become leader. So is that alright if Creek is chosen as Ants successor? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 05:41, December 26, 2016 (UTC) If that is alright, would it be okay if the two had a very close bond? Like close mentor and apprentice bond but the mentor sort of sees him as a son? That could be a reason he is finally chosen as Creek's successor? Alright. Thank you that works perfectly. I assume he'll have a few deputies before Lightning? Creek will be becoming deputy soon, Cherry will be dying eventually. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 17:32, December 26, 2016 (UTC) No problem. I have a lot right now so you were the first I thought of. As I really wanted Lightning as leader someday. Anyway ill talk to you later I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 21:23, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Okay so if you wouldn't mind. Yoy can move your Blossom here. Thanks I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 23:53, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Oh yes, she'd love to give little grumpy cuddles all the time! Silverstar 04:58, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Alrighty. So for Ramon that's still alright. If its alright could I have one of their kids? I'd say no to getting banished, as those who break rules are executioned/killed. So they'd just have to choose to leave. They can still join tho. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 22:32, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Alright. I guess I'll take two, no ramon wont join the Clan I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 00:38, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Actually. Ramon will take two, if thats fine. Im keeping one of my kits in the Clans tho. However Ramon will die shortly after protecting mine. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 01:10, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Isla will take them in after that. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 01:11, January 7, 2017 (UTC) We can do it once the Gathering is over. Maybe Talon can't sleep or something and finds Ramon hunting alone. Maybe she tackles him until he confesses why he's there. If okay maybe your loner kit and mine can become very close to Isla after Ramon's death. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 03:34, January 7, 2017 (UTC) You don't mind doing the set of Maxine's images? She's a flame-point? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:54, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. Do you happen to have a male loner who will stay a loner? She needs a guy, they'll basically just have their own little family clowder in Unclaimed Land RP. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:58, January 9, 2017 (UTC) If you made one what would be his name and personality? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 17:01, January 9, 2017 (UTC) If you ever have trouble with loner names I have a guide that helps me ^^ here I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 17:02, January 9, 2017 (UTC) its a little awkward considering Maxine, is sometimes called by Max by her little brother.. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 17:05, January 9, 2017 (UTC) I just think it'd be a little weird since her name is Maxine. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 17:09, January 9, 2017 (UTC) I like Alexander ^^ its adorable. When can you roleplay him? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 17:12, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Rad, just go ahead and make his page. Also I decided maybe using The Valley City would work, so just post there. I already have. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 17:17, January 9, 2017 (UTC) You don't mind Alexander and Maxine having four to five litters? I'd like her to have this many, but at least a third of them die young? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 17:39, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Alexander and Maxine So I was thinking maybe Alexander could live in the area that Maxine lives in. She could run into a couple more times and then they could begin to set up times and days to meet up until they become mates? Also for their first litter how' four? two for me and two for you I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 15:16, January 10, 2017 (UTC) You can add Romeo's first litter sibs to his page. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 15:20, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if your already on too many wikis? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:46, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Well I have a leader position open on this_one and was thinking maybe you'd like to join? My characters that are up there currently will be dying very soon. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:58, January 12, 2017 (UTC) That would be rad!! I'm hoping to find a few more who wanna join? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 17:05, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you've thought on if you wann join that wiki? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:29, January 13, 2017 (UTC) You'll upload her as Rainpaw, as I just deleted the original. Also, maybe we can start to have the planned SprC gang/squad or whatever it is to get along. -cough- mainly Shadowpaw I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 14:02, March 24, 2017 (UTC) WC Deputies Okay so here's the thing, Creek will still succeed Antstar as leader, but I'd like her to have at least one more deputy before Creek is made deputy. The deputy after Cherry I believe I spoke with Whiskers about it can't remember if I did, but it'll be Applewhisker for a bit. Is that cool? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 14:15, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Alright, well Whiskers said she'd step down when needed and all. Yeah the appys is cool with me :) they need interaction; I need to find a love for my little Shadow I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 19:28, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Well Shadowpaw will eventually develop a crush on Rainpaw :) I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 14:03, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Bluemist's Children Hey is it cool if I have one of them? I was thinking of having Shrew as their mentor as I believe Shrew is suppose to become mates with Bluemist? My name is Lord Voldemort 13:17, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Alright, they will probably be male. My name is Lord Voldemort 13:33, March 30, 2017 (UTC) guess who's finally doing a charart in what seems like years :) My name is Lord Voldemort 19:27, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Uh not sure, Marigold's parents are on this wiki so I assume so. My name is Lord Voldemort 17:27, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Sure, but it's very important that it's a kit currently in the nursery and around her age. All depends if they can get along and what not, because they need to grow up really really close. Silverstar 17:40, March 31, 2017 (UTC) I'll probably make forum first, to make sure she gets the right guy for the plot. Silverstar 17:45, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Hey. Sorry to unexpectedly message you, but would you possibly be willing to help me out in the making of Russetfur's character art? I haven't done charart in awhile, and it'd be really helpful. Message me back if you get a chance! 20:23, April 4, 2017 (UTC) also i was going to ask if Rowanshadow could possibly be one of Russet's littermates? I didn't plan on her having any but he seems like a good fit, plus he's in AuC. 20:35, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Nice to see you too :) And all she needs at the moment is a rogue charart and a warrior one, if you're able. And Ive actually thought about it a bit, and I was thinking instead of littermates, she could maybe develope some feelings for him instead? In the near future, of course. 21:08, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Try matching the life image I guess. And actually I guess we can just keep them as really close friends, I've planned Russet to be one who doesnt really plan on having a mate, but they could have a relationship that's almost like they're sisters. 21:17, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Okay , thank you (: 21:23, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Also, if it's not to much to ask (and sorry for bothering you again e e) but would you possibly be able to make Midnightstorm's warrior art as well? 21:57, April 4, 2017 (UTC) sweet, thank you! :) and medium-haired. 22:03, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Discussion Hi! I just thought I'd bring your attention to a discussion I've started on reverting back to blanks by rank in Charart. I would very much appreciate everyone's feedback on the topic and where they stand on the idea. Thank you! 01:09 Sun Apr 30 2017 Chararts Hey, hi there. So since the chararts were reverted back to ranks and all. You wouldn't mind redoing Maxine's since she needs the loner charart? My name is Lord Voldemort 14:46, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Sure :) also maybe we can start have Bluemist and Shrewcloud interact? My name is Lord Voldemort 15:53, May 1, 2017 (UTC) They're used for when a roleplayer's cat goes up for adoption basically. Also if you'll be on chat after 3 pm my time then 20:00 UTC time I think I can get on chat My name is Lord Voldemort 17:32, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Sick! I should be on then, if not just shoot me a message. My name is Lord Voldemort 19:03, May 1, 2017 (UTC) What kind of drama exactly? My name is Lord Voldemort 15:56, May 2, 2017 (UTC) He can't attack her as she'd be forced to both disown him and exile him. My name is Lord Voldemort 19:35, May 2, 2017 (UTC) What is Oilpaw's character? My name is Lord Voldemort 01:04, June 7, 2017 (UTC) re: sure! a couple might be pretty neat :0 i don't really have any specific character to use since all of em are available for those lmao 03:30 Thu Jun 8 an apprentice couple would be pretty neat! maybe palepaw n another character of yours? (i don't really have any warriors unfortunately ;; i might make them and put em up for approval on some clans when i do) 03:38 Thu Jun 8 yea!! since they're both out of the camp already maybe they could bump into each other and hit it off 03:48 Thu Jun 8 okay! i just posted 04:31 Thu Jun 8 Just a baby daddy, but it isn't really necessary anymore. She'll die after she has Frostkit...or disappear again. Silverstar 23:51, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Yeah that'd be fine. Silverstar 00:08, August 20, 2017 (UTC) yeah man i'd be down for just about anything - i think i have some cats that aren't plot bound at the moment so yeah 10:47 Sun Aug 20 2017 SuC Plots Hey hey hey! So I was wondering if you got any dudes that can be Chervil's mate (in Clan) and Reedfeather's (out of Clan)? Also if you cab I'd like to get Bramble and Rook going. My name is Lord Voldemort 13:24, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Oh whoops I forgot about Raven. Yes let's try Raven and Reed. Yes they can meet, Rook can leave now. Do we do it in AC? As for Chervil as long he is the total opposite of her jus take a lookie at her page (he does have to want babes tho) My name is Lord Voldemort 13:35, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Awesome! My name is Lord Voldemort 13:43, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Would you? That would be amazing! He's got a ton of curly fur tho lol he just needs his kit charart snd MCA one. My name is Lord Voldemort 20:43, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Blossombreeze's Next Victim Yoo so Whiskers gave me the idea of Blossom making Spider the next victim of her horrid obsession as she is about to be banished from AC and come to SprC. My name is Lord Voldemort 16:19, August 21, 2017 (UTC) He looks so cuteeeee. I'll add it to his page. Could you do his kitten and MC one, the MC for when he finally earns his name. My name is Lord Voldemort 10:08, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Littleclaw* his name is Littleclaw As for Rose, he doesn't have to be in SuC yet just move to SuC before they develop their relationship It would not let me comment so I sent it here. Rowan should be good for Littleclaw, just depends on how the chemistry. My name is Lord Voldemort 20:23, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Rose isn't getting with any AC dudes. Yeah thst sounds fine. My name is Lord Voldemort 20:34, August 22, 2017 (UTC) They just have to joim SuC later and Rose kills him to proove her loyalty to her Clan while aldo pregod with his second litter, the first is a miscarry My name is Lord Voldemort 23:29, August 22, 2017 (UTC)